Every Rose has it's thorn
by Shadow0918
Summary: A pretty angsty fic about Buffy and Spike


Disclaimer:The song belongs to Poisonand Buffy and Spike belong to Joss Whedon.

# We both lie silently still in the dead of the night

_Although we both lie close together we're still miles apart inside._

_ _

Buffy was walking around the Sunndale cemetery patrolling looking for the one person who could make her feel whole. It wasn't Riley, it hadn't been since before he'd left, it was Angel either. No the one person who could make her feel whole the one person who made her smile was the last person she would have expected it to be. Spike.

# Was it something I said something I did?

_Did my words not come out right?_

_Thought I tried not to hurt you though I tried…_

_ _

Spike could tell she was looking for him. He didn't know how or even why she was looking for him, but she was. And he also knew that he had to be in the crypt when she came. 

# But I guess that's why they say

_Every rose has its thorn,_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Every cowboy sings his sad sad song_

_Every rose has it's thorn._

_ _

Buffy made it to the crypt in record time and walked inside without knocking, she knew from past visits she was more than welcome anytime she wanted to come. But Spike wasn't there he wasn't anywhere and she didn't know how to deal with that. Just then the door burst open and there stood Spike looking for all the world as if he was looking at a trusted friend rather then his mortal enemy. 

"Spike where were you?" Buffy asked a little scared about what he would say.

" I had to go out to the car and look for the CD I knew you would be here tonight." He explained.

# I listen to your favorite song playin' on the radio

_The DJ says loves a game of easy come, and easy go_

_ _

" Oh really I thought you might be out harassing some innocent woman." Buffy muttered running her hand through her long blond hair. She didn't want to fight with him but she just got so mad at him sometimes.

" Yeah really I had the Poison CD out in the car and I know how you love that cheesy eighties music." Spike taunted knoing full well that he liked the music almost as much as she did.

" I do now put the CD in and dance with me." She ordered petulantly.

" Yes Pet."

# Well I wonder does he know has he ever felt like this

_And I know that you'd be here right now _

_If I could have let you know some how I guess_

_ _

_Every rose has its thorn._

_ _

Buffy and Spike danced quietly letting the music flow over them. They knew that what ever it was that they were doing was more than likely forbidden and if anyone found out it would be the end for both of them. Buffy's warm cheek lay against Spike's clod chest and Spike's chin rested on the masses of Buffy's glorious blond hair.

_Just like every night has it's dawn,_

_Every cowboy sings his sad sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn._

_ _

Buffy pulled away quickly when she started feeling something other then friendship in her heart "Spike I have to go Giles is waiting for me." She stuttered then ran out the door.

Spike just stood the a little desolately knowing that he was in love with the girl yet not quite understanding what to do about it. All he knew was that she was cutting out his heart as sure as any knife would.

# Though its been a while now

_I can still feel so much pain_

_Like the knife that cuts you the wound heals_

_But the scar that scar remains._

_ _

Early the next morning as Buffy pulled herself out of bed she knew she had to go back. She had to explain that while she knew there was something between them they couldn't act on it out of respect for Giles. The older man was her watcher and the closest thing to a father Buffy had ever had and he would kill her if he knew that there was something going on between her and Spike.

# I know I could have saved a love that night 

_If I'd known what to say_

_Instead of making love we both made our separate ways._

_ _

Buffy went back to the crypt that night and Spike was gone, all of his stuff was gone with him. She knew that last night was an ending rather than a beginning and she had to go on with her life. Spike had been a moment ofmadness, someone to turn to while she was on the rebound from Riley. But even though she knew that wasn't true she knew she had to go on with her life, because she knew Spike would go on and find someone new. As she walked out of the crypt she noticed a note on the door. It read:

# I hear you found someone new 

_And that I never meant that much to you_

_To hear that tears me up inside_

_But to see you cuts me like a knife_

_That's why they say _

_ _

_Every rose has its thorn_

# Just like every night has it's dawn

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_ _

_Dear Buffy,_

_I know you are hurting right now but you know as well as I do that we can't go on the way we are going. I am going t to see my sire for a bit then maybe back home to England. Know that for now and forever you will be the love of my heart but you'll find someone new and seeing that would kill me as sure as a stake so without much ado goodbye and remember if you need me just give a little whistle._

_ _

_Love,_

_Willam Essex_

_ _

And in the end Buffy cried real tears for the first time.


End file.
